Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos
by chubieta
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest. Edward y Bella son grandes amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreve a asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero a veces el destino juega en nuestra contra y cuando nos damos cuenta de lo obvio, es demasiado tarde.


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

**Autor:** chubieta

**Pareja:** Edward & Bella

**Summary:** The Sadness Story Contest. Edward y Bella son grandes amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreve a asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero a veces el destino juega en nuestra contra y cuando nos damos cuenta de lo obvio, es demasiado tarde.

**Rating:** T

**Número de palabras:** 3.749

* * *

**LO ESENCIAL ES INVISIBLE A LOS OJOS**

Cuando había decidido mudarme desde Vancouver a Nueva York nunca imaginé que acá conocería a alguien como Edward. La primera vez que llamó a mi puerta fue cuando vino a presentarse como mi vecino y desde ese entonces, teníamos la costumbre de cenar juntos cada tarde y conversar acerca de nuestro día, excepto en contadas ocasiones cuando alguno de los dos tenía algún tipo de compromiso. Para mí, era reconfortante tener a alguien con conversar, ya que mis padres y mis amigos vivían en Canadá. Mi trabajo como arquitecta, me había motivado a venir a Nueva York, una ciudad rodeada de rascacielos, los cuales eran el tipo de edificios en los que me especializaba.

Estaba terminando de colocar las copas sobre la mesa, cuando el timbre sonó. Miré mi reloj y sonreí, era él. Todos los días nos reuníamos a las siete de la tarde en punto.

- Hola- saludé sonriente cuando abrí la puerta.

- Hola- me devolvió la sonrisa y entró.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina mientras él descorchaba la botella de vino que traía.

- Intenso, le presentamos una nueva propuesta a nuestro cliente más importante, pero dijo que no lo convencía, así que…- suspiró pesadamente- mañana sabremos su respuesta.

- La aceptará, eres una persona muy talentosa- le aseguré mientras servía los platos.

- Eso espero… es una cuenta muy importante… si la pierdo…-se estremeció.

- Hoy me encontré con Jacob- comenté intentando distraerlo de sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Y?- preguntó mientras hundía su tenedor en la lasaña.

- Quedamos de salir un día- dije tomando un sorbo de vino.

- Oh, ya veo- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- está deliciosa- agregó indicando la lasaña.

- Gracias- lo miré atentamente antes de decir: ¿qué es lo que ves?

- Lo obvio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué es lo obvio?- pregunté confundida y él rodó los ojos.

- Que él sigue enamorado de ti- soltó.

- Claro, Edward…-me burlé,

- "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"-citó- ¿nunca has oído eso? En realidad, es el diálogo de un libro, El Principito, pero eso no viene al caso ahora- sacudió la cabeza- el punto es que por eso Jacob quiere verte, estoy seguro que después de esa salida te dirá que la pasó bien contigo y que deberían volver a salir…después de varias salidas te dirá que ser ha dado cuenta que aún sigue enamorado de ti y te pedirá que vuelvan- dijo tomando un nuevo trozo de lasaña con tal furia que algunas gotas de salsa cayeron sobre el mantel- es tan obvio que no lo ves.

- No creo que sea eso…

- Sí lo es, ¿qué parte de "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" no te quedó lo suficientemente clara?-siguió de malhumor. Al parecer mi intento de alegrar su tarde, había sido inútil- Pero no puedo culparlo- rió. Lo miré estupefacta, ¿padecía algún trastorno de doble personalidad- ¿Qué?- preguntó viendo mi expresión- Es verdad, eres una gran chica, hay que ser muy Jacob para terminar con una persona tan maravillosa como tú.

- Basta de galanterías, Edward- me sonrojé- sólo lo dices porque eres mi amigo- reí.

- No- me contradijo - mi trabajo me obliga a contratar modelos y me he pasado largas horas entrevistándolas, así que he conocido suficiente del género femenino para decir que tú eres una chica diferente.

- Diferente… eso es una forma suave de decir que soy rara.

- No- me contradijo de nuevo- eres especial, cada día que pasa me convenzo más de eso. Sin ir más lejos, mañana me pasaré el día entrevistando modelos en bikini para una nueva campaña que estamos desarrollando- me contó en tono casual mientras bebía de su copa.

- Debe ser todo un sacrificio para ti…- ironicé.

- Así es…-respondió mirándome fijamente- aunque te parezca increíble, no es mi actividad favorita, pero es parte de mi trabajo.

- Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de estar en tu lugar.

- Supongo que sí- respondió desinteresadamente- no me dedico a pensar mucho en mi trabajo.

- ¿Y en qué piensas entonces?- solté repentinamente.

- En otras cosas- contestó mirando hacia un punto por detrás de mí.

- Vaya, eso es tan… explicativo- murmuré mientas terminaba mi lasaña.

- Lo es- rió- lo siento es que no hay mucho más que contar, la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso trabajando, otra más pequeña estoy contigo y el resto la paso durmiendo.

- Muy interesante- reí- quién pensaría que Edward Masen, el bombón de Nueva York, tiene una vida tan pacífica.

- ¿Bombón de Nueva York?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Cosmopolitan no es sólo una revista donde realizas tus campañas, Edward, también incluye reportajes.

- ¿Qué clase de reportajes?- preguntó de nuevo.

- De todo lo que una mujer debe saber, desde moda hasta hombres- reí- en la última edición salió un especial sobre "Los bombones de la Costa Este" y adivina quién salió representando a Nueva York.

- No me digas que…

- ¡Sí!- chillé con falsa emoción- saliste tú- le contesté sonriendo.

- ¡¿Y cómo nadie me dijo?!- exclamó furioso.

- Ahora te estoy contando- respondí tranquilamente – iré por la revista.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui en busca de mi Cosmopolitan.

- Aquí tienes- le entregué la revista unos minutos después.

- Veamos… -empezó a leer el artículo-¿cómo pueden averiguar tanta cosa?

- Internet- respondí rápidamente.

- Ni yo mismo sabía que mi sabor de helado favorito era el de frambuesa- dijo ignorando mi comentario.

- Es un sabor tan masculino- me burlé y le quité la revista de las manos.

- ¡Oye!- reclamó.

- Aquí hay algo interesante- empecé a leer- "Novias: aunque ha tenido un par de relaciones amorosas, ninguna ha sido muy duradera…"

- Basta ya, Bella….- me suplicó avergonzado.

- No, esta parte es muy buena, pon atención: "según le ha comentado a sus amigos aún no se ha cruzado en su camino la chica que le robe el corazón", eso es tan dulce…- susurré.

- Eso no es cierto- soltó sin pensar.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confundida.

- Ehm…-empezó a decir nervioso- nada, nada, olvídalo, es sólo que yo…-se pasó una mano por su pelo- debo irme, mañana es un día largo y yo… debo dormir… porque es tarde…me voy, buenas noches, gracias por la cena, adiós Bella- y salió disparado de mi casa. Me asomé por la ventana y lo observé cuando pateaba el suelo furiosamente antes de entrar a su casa.

***

- Adelante-me dijo cuando me abrió la puerta al día siguiente- justo a tiempo, decidí seguir con la comida italiana- comentó mientras caminábamos hacia su cocina- así que preparé risotto.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamé asombrada- no tenía idea que sabías cómo hacerlo.

- En realidad… hasta hace un par de horas, no sabía- rió- espero que me haya quedado bien- dijo al tiempo en que comenzaba a servir los platos.

- Ya lo averiguaremos- contesté llevando los platos desde la cocina hasta la mesa, Edward descorchó la botella de vino y nos sentamos.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó ansioso después que comí el primer bocado.

- Delicioso- le respondí- si algún día, te aburres de la publicidad deberías ser chef, tendrías gran éxito.

- Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amiga, tu opinión es bastante parcial- rió.

- Eres tan modesto…- suspiré- la revista tenía razón.

- No sigas con eso, por favor- rogó- no me explico cómo alguien puede pensar que soy un bombón.

Quise decirle: "Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que piensa eso", pero me contuve y en su lugar dije:

- Deberás darme la receta, esto está realmente delicioso-le sonreí.

- Gracias y no te preocupes te la daré. Cambiando de tema… ¿qué tal tu día?- me preguntó amablemente.

- Tranquilo, por fin mis bosquejos están tomando forma, ¿qué tal el tuyo?

- Aburrido- me contestó- me pasé el día entrevistando a unas modelos… me tenían harto.

- No seas tan duro con ellas…

- Eran tan insistentes…- siguió con su monólogo como si yo no hubiese interrumpido- ¡y todas rubias!- hizo una mueca de disgusto- no es que tenga algo contra las rubias, pero estas eran tan cargantes, ¿puedes creer que pensaron que yo también era modelo de la campaña?- levantó los brazos exasperado- ¡casi me comen vivo! ¡Y eran las seis e insistían e insistían en que me quedara otro rato más!

- ¿Y qué hiciste para librarte de ellas?- pregunté divertida.

- En realidad nada, fueron los chicos.

- Sí- rió- y si no hubiese sido por ellos, todavía estaría con esas locas histéricas- se estremeció.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron?

- Que tenía una cita-contestó en tono algo evasivo.

- ¿Y diciendo sólo eso te dejaron libre?- pregunté de nuevo escépticamente.

- Sí…

- Edward…- lo miré fijamente.

- En realidad, dijeron que tenía una cita con mi novia.

- Buena excusa- dije aprobatoriamente- ¿y te creyeron?- pregunté tomando un sorbo de vino.

- Sí, después que dijeron que cenaba todos los días con ella-susurró mirando atentamente mi reacción. Cuando oí su respuesta, me atraganté con el vino y fue necesario que Edward me diera unas leves palmadas en la espalda para que volviera a respirar normalmente- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, fue sólo que me pillaste de sorpresa…

- Lo siento- se disculpó agachando la vista avergonzado- no debí hacer eso, lo siento, últimamente no pienso bien… -se pasó una mano por su pelo nerviosamente- debe ser el estrés. Y uhm… ¿has sabido de Jacob?

- No- contesté rápidamente. Para ser honesta, Jacob Black no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, él era parte de mi pasado y lo único que me importaba ahora era mi presente con Edward y quizás el futuro que podía tener con él… Aunque aparentara estar satisfecha con ser amiga de Edward, la verdad era que estaba enamorada de él. No sabía el día exacto en que eso había ocurrido, ya que enamorarme de Edward había sido tan natural como lo era respirar. Era imposible no amar a alguien tan perfecto como él, tan caballero, inteligente, gracioso, atento, guapo…

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?- pregunté mientras enfocaba mi vista en su rostro. De pronto, noté que estaba demasiado cerca del mío- ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunté asustada.

- Te llevo a tu casa, al parecer atragantarte con el vino, te agotó- sonrió despreocupadamente, como si yo pesara lo mismo que una pluma-y quiero asegurarme que llegues sana y salva.

- Qué considerado- le sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Soy el bombón de Nueva York- contestó irónicamente.

- Qué afortunada soy- sonreí- no todas las chicas tienen la suerte de ser cargadas por el bombón de Nueva York- le seguí el juego.

- Eres una chica especial- murmuró en mi oído. En ese minuto, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y cuando lo recuperé, estaba acostada y Edward estaba sentada en el borde mi cama.

- Gracias, bombón- le guiñé un ojo.

- Cuando quieras- me dijo en tono seductor, luego rió y agregó: descansa, nos vemos- me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó

- ¿Edward?- pregunté dudosa- ¿Mañana a las siete?

- Siempre- me aseguró- ahora descansa, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

- Gracias…- cerré los ojos e intenté dormir- te amo, Edward… -susurré entre sueños.

- Tanto como yo a ti- murmuró él y a continuación me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sonreí y dormí contenta. De todos los sueños que había tenido con él, este había sido el mejor de todos. Tan real…

***

Al día siguiente amanecí de buen humor. Soñar con Edward siempre me ponía así. Sabía que no podía seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasía y que era hora de revelar los sentimientos que tenía por él. Hoy sería el día. Hoy le diría a Edward que lo amaba y no importaba lo que pasara, necesitaba sacarme este peso de encima.

Decidí preparar mi especialidad, spaguettis con salsa boloñesa, ya que ambos éramos fanáticos de la comida italiana y dado que tenía la tarde, tuve tiempo suficiente para preparar todo con calma. Estaba tan enfrascada en la cocina, que no me di cuenta de la hora que era cuando sonó el timbre. Miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño, eran las siete y media. "Qué raro" pensé. Edward solía avisarme si se atrasaba, pero encogí los hombros y caminé hacia la puerta.

- ¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó un policía apenas abrí.

- Sí, soy yo- contesté.

- Capitán Stanley Peterson- se presentó- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro- me hice a un lado y le indiqué que fuéramos a la sala- Tome asiento, por favor- le dije al tiempo en que me sentaba en el sofá.

- No, muchas gracias, prefiero permanecer de pie- me respondió.

- Está bien…- miré el reloj de reojo mientras pensaba por qué Edward aún no había dado señales.

- Señorita Swan- empezó a decir- una hora atrás hubo un accidente en el centro. Un hombre en evidente estado de ebriedad condujo temerariamente por las calles… -se detuvo un momento para observar mi expresión neutra, seguía sin entender qué tenía que ver conmigo- y bueno… el señor Cullen estaba atravesando en una esquina cuando…

- ¿Edward?- lo interrumpí.

- Sí, el señor Edward Cullen estaba atravesando en una esquina cuando…

- No me diga que…-le dije asustada, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

- Como le estaba diciendo, señorita Swan…-siguió él en tono imperturbable- el señor Cullen estaba atravesando en una esquina cuando el conductor ebrio, del que le hablé, ignoró el semáforo en rojo y atropelló al señor Cullen.

- ¿Pero él está bien, cierto?- pregunté rápidamente. El policía no contestó y sentí como el pánico se apoderó de mí- ¿está bien, capitán? Dígame que está bien, por favor…- supliqué.

- Lo siento, señorita Swan- se disculpó agachando levemente la cabeza- pero el señor Cullen murió cuando era trasladado hacia el hospital.

- ¡No es cierto!- chillé y me puse de pie- ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Esto debe ser un malentendido! Edward no puede… no… no puede estar… Edward no…- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala.

- Señorita Swan- me detuvo el capitán sujetándome por los hombros- lamento profundamente tener que ser yo quien le dé esta triste noticia, pero es mi trabajo- me guió de nuevo hacia el sofá y me obligó a sentarme. Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme y después de que lo conseguí, el policía siguió hablando: pero el motivo real de mi visita es otro.

- ¿Otro?- pregunté confundida.

- Sí, verá…-metió su mano por dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre que tenía escrito mi nombre- al momento del accidente, el señor Cullen llevaba este sobre con él y asumí que era que para usted su novia- mis ojos me escocieron cuando escuché la palabra "novia", había deseado con tantas ganas que él fuera mi novio y ahora eso nunca podría ser…- … y así me enteré que además eran vecinos- seguía diciendo Peterson- así que decidí venir a entregarle el sobre personalmente.

- Muchas gracias- respondí en un susurro cuando él me pasó el último recuerdo que me quedaba de Edward.

- Sé que esto no le borrará el dolor que está sintiendo ahora, pero espero que lo que contenga ese sobre la ayude a llevarlo de mejor manera- me consoló, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza mientras tenía la vista fija en lo que tenía en mis manos- es hora de retirarme, muchas gracias por su tiempo y lamento ser el portador de tan trágica noticia- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, hice el amago de ponerme de pie, pero él me detuvo: no se preocupe, señorita Swan, conozco la salida- sonrió tristemente y se fue.

Observé en silencio el sobre durante unos minutos, aunque su color original era blanco, ahora estaba de un tono más gris con ligeras manchas rojas de sangre. De repente, me imaginé a Edward tirado en la calle herido y deseé haber estado allí acompañándolo hasta que su corazón hubiese dejado de latir, pero ya era tarde, nada lo traería de vuelta. Fijé mi vista nuevamente en el sobre que tenía escrito "Isabella Marie Swan" con su estilizada letra y lo abrí.

Apenas rompí el sello, un papel se deslizó entre mis manos. Era una nota escrita del puño y letra de Edward:

_Bella:_

_Tú me conoces bien y sabes que la música siempre ha sido la manera más fácil para mí de expresar mis emociones y sentimientos. Y esta vez no será la excepción, por favor, escucha el CD que viene en el sobre y después de oírlo… espero que pienses igual que yo._

_Edward. _

¿Pensar igual que él? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Rápidamente, volteé el sobre y cayó sobre mi regazo un CD, lo tomé con manos temblorosas y me dirigí a colocarlo en mi equipo de música. Apreté el botón de reproducir, subí el volumen para que el sonido llenara toda la sala y me acurruqué en el sofá para escuchar.

Unos segundos más tarde, empezó a sonar una suave melodía y la voz de Edward dijo: "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", durante varios minutos sólo se escucharon los acordes del piano hasta que nuevamente la voz de Edward se hizo presente y la canción pasó a formar parte de un segundo plano.

- Bella- comenzó a decir y sentí el familiar cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que él pronunciaba mi nombre- esta canción la compuse pensando en ti y en todos los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Decidí llamarla "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", ¿recuerdas que antenoche te dije que había que ser muy Jacob para terminar contigo?- rió brevemente y luego continuó- quizás debí haber dicho algo como "Hay que ser muy Edward para no darse cuenta que tú eres la chica perfecta"- volvió a reír-¿recuerdas anoche? Tal como te dije me quedé contigo hasta que te durmieras y estaba por irme cuando susurraste que me amabas- solté un grito ahogado y me sonrojé violentamente. Edward se había quedado en silencio como si me estuviese dando tiempo para que asimilara esta información, así que durante un par de minutos sólo se escuchó la melodía, cada vez más familiar - Cuando oí eso, me sentí dichoso como nunca antes me había sentido, cuando los chicos le habían dicho a esas modelos que tenía una cita contigo… como novios… deseé que fuera verdad, que tú dejaras de ser sólo mi vecina y te convirtieras en mi novia. Como te lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones, tú, Isabella Marie Swan, eres perfecta. Y anoche cuando me dijiste que amabas, no pude evitar decir que yo sentía lo mismo y sentí un loco impulso de besarte aunque estabas dormida y no quise despertarte, así que rocé tus labios y luego….- Edward suspiró- sonreíste y supe que era correspondido- unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, si él me hubiese despertado… todo hubiese sido tan diferente, quizás no hubiese ido al centro y ahora estaríamos juntos- eso me dio el valor suficiente para declararme, bueno… no totalmente, supongo que mi valentía no es suficiente para decírtelo frente a frente- rió avergonzado-he sido un idiota, pero para mi sorpresa, a pesar de eso me amas- rió de nuevo- esta canción decidí titularla "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" porque representa cómo hemos actuado, al parecer ambos estábamos enamorados del otro, pero ninguno se daba cuenta, era tan obvio…-volvió a suspirar- Emmett y Jasper solían decirme que estaba enamorado de ti, pero yo lo negaba- rió con ganas- recuerdo que decían que vivía en la etapa de la negación, después cuando comenzaste a salir con Jacob empecé a vivir lo que ellos llamaban "etapa de dudas", hasta que finalmente hoy, llegué a la etapa de la aceptación. Ya no quiero negarlo. Te amo Bella, te amo como nunca pensé que podía llegar a amar a alguien. Te amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, con cada latido de mi corazón. Eres el aire que respiro, Bella, eres lo que me motiva a hacer mejor cada día, eres la persona que compone mi mundo, eres la razón de vivir. Te amo Bella, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré- tomó aire y finalmente dijo: Eres la dueña de mi corazón y espero con todas mis fuerzas, que lo que dijiste en sueños sea verdad… si me amas… harás a Edward Anthony Cullen el hombre más feliz y afortunado de la Tierra- y la música llegó a su fin.

Me acurruqué más en mi sofá, mientras procesaba todo lo que Edward había dicho y lloré. Si hubiese sido más valiente, si me hubiese declarado antes… él estaría conmigo, pero no, ahora era tarde, demasiado tarde. Sabía que no podría amar a alguien como amaba a Edward, sabía que él sería el único dueño de mi corazón y también sabía que nunca podría disfrutar de su amor, porque él ya no pertenecía a este mundo, un loco al volante lo había arrebatado de mi lado. Y no habría forma de recuperarlo, ahora tendría que vivir con la culpa y el remordimiento por no haber dicho lo que sentía antes.

Mi pecho me comenzó a doler como si alguien me estuviese clavando un puñal, la respiración se me hacía cada vez más dificultosa, sabía que mi reacción se debía al tomar consciencia que Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos. Él nunca se enteraría que yo me sentía igual que él, Edward tenía razón en que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, si sólo hubiésemos abiertos los ojos antes... Comencé a respirar arrítmicamente y cerré los ojos intentando recordar cada detalle de Edward, sus gestos, sus sonrisas… no podría olvidarlo, aunque quisiera nunca podría, él era mi razón de ser y ahora que él se había ido, se había roto la conexión que tenía con el mundo real.

Apoyé mi frente sobre mis rodillas y rogué que Edward me llevara con él, a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar juntos y ser felices. Intenté llorar, pero ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, estaba seca por dentro, junto con Edward se me habían ido las ganas de vivir. "Te amo, Edward, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré" fue mi último pensamiento antes que me hundiera en la oscuridad, de la cual nunca volvería a salir...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta historia es especial para mí, es mi primer One-shot y no es el género que suelo escribir, así que me siento ansiosa de saber qué tal les pareció.  
**  
**Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews (;**


End file.
